


小把戏

by liliamt



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 两人决定用飞行棋的方法来决定谁吃那可怜的冰块





	小把戏

龙兔 交往了 真的交往了 可以看成be the one 的夏日

用普通的绳子来绑万丈龙我显然是件不是很明智的事情，他此刻面对的是能挣开铁链的男人，尽管万丈有着看起来同那些健美运动员比起来要更瘦削的体型，但毕竟是混了一半火星人的血的外星小子，普通麻绳对他来说可能只是增加他们二人之间情趣的小道具，战兔想。闷热的空气在地下室流动，几束光线从换气扇的叶片缝隙中透进来，太安静了，战兔扯了几下自己的围巾，连平时聒噪的万丈此刻也悄无声息，他朝前走了几步，伸长了手指触到蒙在万丈眼睛上的那层深色的布条，万丈在他的手指下面用鼻子磨蹭了几下他的掌心，几声低低的呻吟声从万丈的喉咙中溢出了些许，战兔想迫不及待解开那些布条去吻他的眼睛，让万丈在那些细密的吻中彻底和他化在一起，不过现在有其他事要做。  
“再等等。”于是他轻声说。

 

东都的夏天一如既往地炎热，浸在冷水里的西瓜和地下室吱悠作响的老式风扇再也起不到降温的作用后，汗水爬了满脸的一海觉得坐或瘫在地板上再也不是个办法开了车来提出了去海水浴场的想法。  
“游泳圈，遮阳镜，太阳帽，好了。”他把塞得鼓鼓囊囊的背包往肩上一甩，冲着女孩儿们招了招手。因为炎热而把头发高高梳起的美空和纱羽从战兔身边跑过时带起了一阵颇为清凉的风，让他忍不住往前探了探身子。  
跑出地下室的美空又转过来，趴在门口问他。“战兔——你不和我们一起吗?”  
“我还有事没做完啊……”他指了指自己的电脑，手掌和鼠标接触的地方又出了一层薄薄的汗，战兔只能拿起那一摞演算纸在脸颊前使劲扇了几下。  
“那好吧!你和万丈看家吧!”美空笑嘻嘻地吐了下舌头，轻快地跑上了楼梯，把闷热的地下室留给了战兔自己。  
“虽然说我和万丈看家，可这肌肉笨蛋哪去了?”战兔停下手中的动作，跟着美空的脚步走上楼梯。  
万丈不在楼上，往常总是万丈这家伙喊热喊得最厉害，仿佛不浸在水里不罢休，今天战兔耳边少了万丈的抱怨清净了许多，可又让他有微妙的不协调感。他屋前屋后找了个遍，终于发现这怕热的外星小子守着一台旧的制冰机鼓捣个不停。那台制冰机是店长之前买来为了应对夏天的炎热，买回来只用过一次，咖啡的苦味在冰块的作用下被不可思议地放大了，加之店长亲手制作的咖啡那足以使东都毁灭的苛刻味道，大家纷纷放弃了使用这台机器，战兔现在重新回顾那时的事，evolto不会调制咖啡这件事在正常不过了，那个男人的一切像病毒似的，迅速且具有破坏力入侵了他们每个人的生活。他摇了摇头把这一切从头脑驱散走，走到万丈身后，不轻不重地拍了几下他的背。  
“喂，肌肉笨蛋你窝到这里是要做什么？”  
“我在弄点冰块啊冰块，你没看到吗？”万丈递给他一小碗冰块，冰冷的碗壁让战兔从内而外都清爽了起来，“还有吗？”他往前探过去一些，万丈的短袖被淌下的汗水浸透了一小块，他从地上站起身粗鲁地擦拭着自己的脸颊和额头。  
“没有了，它好像坏了。”  
咖啡店冷气最足的一件机器此刻躺在地上，顶端冒出了几缕不详的黑烟，凑近去闻还有隐隐约约电线烧起来的臭味。  
“怎么就坏了呢……”战兔蹲下来，如果不是万丈拽着他，他就要抱着这可怜的小机器了，“所以只剩这一碗冰块了？”  
“嗯，是啊。”万丈虽然说着话，眼睛一刻也没有离开那个普通花纹的瓷碗，他看上去下一刻就要从战兔手里夺回去了。  
“来比赛吧，谁赢了就是谁的。”战兔侧了一点身子，把那个碗护在自己的胳膊后，“公平竞争，万丈。”  
“谁要和你比赛啊，这碗也是我刚才……”  
“万丈你身上的热气好像都具现化了，离我远点，我要守住这碗冰块。”分明只是个普通的物理学家，甚至更偏向豆芽菜一点，万丈却在那张脸上读出了死守城池的战国武将的模样，但是在午后愈发蒸腾起来的热气中，他告诉自己绝对不能放弃这碗冰块，飞行棋是吧，万丈龙我还有什么不会的吗。

五局过后，桐生战兔甘拜下风，万丈龙我迟钝归迟钝，脾气有时候还像火药桶一点就炸，但是在五颜六色的棋盘上，他沉着稳定，仿佛是赌场内手握筹码最多的那一位赌神，纵然战兔不时煽风点火，这家伙一点都没有被影响，所以战兔只能眼睁睁看着万丈伸长了手臂去够那只碗。  
“你输了战兔，虽然一直是你比较聪明……喂！！”万丈不得不打住即将开始对战兔进行嘲讽的长篇大论，因为战兔抢先他一步夺过去了那只碗，并一口气吃掉了那几块可怜的冰块，接着他做了一个颇为大胆的动作，他和万丈交叠在一起，他在那些冰块在他口中融化前吻住了万丈。万丈慌张地搂紧了他，在那些依然冰冷的水淌在他的下巴前舔去了它们。  
“它们现在一点也不冷了。”万丈低声说，他的声音含含混混，因为战兔正想喝着水那样吮着他的嘴唇，“战兔，你太热了，我觉得我们两个人的衣服都要融化了。”他听起来比他的语句要快乐许多，他十分乐意这么和战兔抱在一起，如果不是天气的原因，他想时刻呆在他的身边，他想把战兔藏起来，就像神话里的龙类一样，在洞穴里埋藏宝石，他要把这个自大的物理学家藏在自己的口中，含着水那样。  
“再等等。”战兔巧妙地结束了这一吻，他从脖子上解下自己的方巾，把它轻柔地绕在万丈的眼睛上，“小小的惩罚，游戏的那一条。”  
“你还想做什么呢？”万丈感受着他柔软温热的手指，它们绕在他的脸颊周围，他不禁往战兔的方向靠了过去，把头和他的额头贴在一起，像两只小兽那样磨蹭着彼此的鼻尖，好像战兔可以对他做任何事。战兔把他环了起来，他俩就像待在一个真空的、只有彼此的小胶囊里，只有战兔的吻，战兔的手指，他断断续续的呼吸声，那些他头痛的事，外星人、热气、坏掉的机器，全都化在这个温情脉脉地亲吻里。  
战兔握着他的手腕，再等等就好了，咒语把万丈捆在战兔身边，或轻或重的亲吻落在他的鼻梁、面颊、脖颈，他胡乱亲着万丈，要把那一次分别错过的吻都补回来。万丈觉得自己再这么被动就太难堪了，男朋友卖力地吻他，他坐在那里纹丝不动，可是战兔按住了他，咬他的喉结，让他别乱动，被战兔的围巾遮住了眼睛，他看不到战兔此刻脸颊多么红，他的声音沙哑，他想自己有多喜欢战兔，被血族占据了意识，对战兔诉诸暴力，雨像钉子打在他的心上，他突然变得多疑，犹豫，患得患失。  
“万丈也……太爱撒娇了……”战兔坐在他的腿上，把头靠在万丈的肩膀上，他叹了口气，自己也不成熟，万丈也不成熟，该如何是好，“你看看你自己。”他伸手摸了一下万丈的大腿处，那里已经立了起来。  
“我看不了，战兔你还困着我……”万丈不安分地扭动了起来，战兔正在褪去他的裤子，他的底裤，用他那只干净的瘦削的手指剥下他的底裤，万丈深深吐出一口气，战兔像是在戏耍他那样晾着他，他能感觉到战兔的嘴唇在他大腿上的皮肤游移，温热的舌头不时舔弄他，可是他晾着他此刻最焦急的地方。  
“别玩了战兔……我就要。”他焦躁地抬了一下自己的腿用它蹭着战兔的脸颊，在战兔面前，他永远都要小一些，只能被战兔牵着，战兔软化下来，他也安分下来，战兔叫他做什么，他愿意做什么，他要像藏那些宝石似的，把战兔藏起来。万丈觉得自己再也忍不住了，他就像一瓶被摇晃了多次的甜味汽水，战兔在不理他，他就要喷出那些泡泡来，让那些甜甜腻腻的泡泡把他俩淹没了，于是他挣开那段绳子，扯开战兔的方巾，他的动作吓了战兔一跳，万丈捞起战兔，让他重新回到了自己的胳膊里。万丈稀里糊涂、又充满柔情地吻着战兔，战兔顽皮地咬了他一口。  
“别再亲了，别亲了，龙我。”他咯咯笑着，把万丈垂下的一缕头发撩到耳后，他把头靠在万丈的额头上，他们头低着头，呼吸也交缠在一起，暖暖的，现在他们谁也不说热了。万丈低头看着自己已经精神了许久的性器，战兔看起来也忍耐了许久，万丈想努力掩饰住自己越来越快的心跳和呼吸，可它们就像邀功的孩子，要给战兔展示万丈是有多么害羞，万丈伸手握住他和战兔的性器，他上下抚弄着。很快战兔也靠在了他的肩膀上，战兔咬着他肩膀上的一小块，那种只有他们二人的真空又回来了。  
“战兔，战兔，战兔。”他喃喃地唤着他的男朋友的名字，他的战兔，万丈龙我的战兔，此刻在他怀中，轻喘着，嗅着他的气味的战兔。


End file.
